The Banks Sisters
by Loser Girl
Summary: The Banks Sisters, of Buckland, are well known; one for her beauty, and one for her mischevious nature. Hilarity ensues when they attempt to ensnare two well-known cousins.
1. The Banks Sisters

~*~*~ A/N: This is an idea I think I should've had long ago. Please enjoy, and, as always, I urge you to reveiw.. just 'cause they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. By the way, I know that some of the dates and ages are a little messed up, because Pippin is 29 when they *leave* from the Shire, and not at the time of Bilbo's birthday.. that's ok, though.*~*~*~  
  
  
The Banks sisters were known throughout Buckland; one for her beauty, and one for her mischievous nature. Violet Banks, named for the color of her eyes, was amongst the prettiest Hobbit maidens in all the land, whereas her sister Marigold, though pretty herself, was better known for the tricks she enjoyed playing on others. The only children of Tolman and Estella Banks, Violet was the eldest and, in the year of Bilbo Baggins' eleventy-first birthday, she was 33; just coming into age herself. Her younger sister, though, was still in her 'tweens, being just 25 years of age. They were barely ever seen without the other, many would call them inseparable. Not only were they sisters, but they were also the best of friends.  
  
Violet and Marigold's best friend, besides one another, was Pervinca, the youngest of the Took sisters. Often they journeyed to the Took home; to play, frolic, and, of course, discuss the important matter of boys. As Violet and Pervinca were now both "of age", they would be expected to marry soon enough, and they had to be certain to find the right boy. Violet enjoyed speaking of this matter as well, even though she was still a "child" in many eyes.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee," suggested Pervinca, and Violet shook her head.  
  
"Nae.. he is in love with Rosie Cotton, remember?"  
  
"Ah, yes," said Pervinca, and then, shaking her head, laughed. "If you get very desperate, you can always marry my brother.  
  
Marigold went silent for a moment; Peregrin Took, to her, was the epitome of the perfect boy; curly hair, big green eyes, and a wonderful sense of humor. The one time she told Violet of these feelings, however, she simply laughed, thinking that Marigold was joking.   
  
Violet giggled, and shook her head. The three sat beneath a large Oak tree, laughing and talking. "And perchance you can marry Lotho Sacksville-Baggins!"  
  
The three girls laughed uproariously at this, the mere thought of one of them stooping to the Sacksville-Baggins level was laughable, at best.  
  
Pervinca, Violet, and Marigold turned as they saw a form run up the road.   
  
"Violet, Marigold," said Meriadoc Brandybuck as he neared them, bowing slightly at the presence of the girls, "your father bid me retreive you."  
  
"Oi," said Marigold softly. "I clear forgot about afternoon tea!"  
  
The Banks sisters ran home, still giggling about their earlier conversation with Pervinca. They reached their home, and Violet opened the round green door, pushing it open.  
  
"Here we are, father," she called, stepping into the hole. "Sorry we are late."  
  
"That is all right, my dears," replied their father from the dining room. They quickly joined their mother and father, taking their seats. Their mother poured tea and they had bread and cheese.  
  
"Tell me, Violet," said their mother Estella between bites. "Are there any boys courting you now?" Violet shook her head, looking down.   
  
"Nae, mother, not this moment."  
  
"Have you your eyes upon anyone?"   
  
"Perhaps one boy," she said, looking down. Marigold raised her eyebrows - she had not heard of any boy her sister favored yet. She would have to be sure to ask it of her, after their tea, of course.  
  
  
After the tea, the two girls returned to their tree, finding Pervinca to be gone.   
  
"She must have gone inside herself," said Marigold, and the two sat.   
  
"Aye," responded Violet, looking down in thought.  
  
"Who is the boy you favor?" asked Marigold abruptly, and Violet laughed.   
  
"That is quite eager of you, Marigold. Nevertheless, I shall tell you." Violet glanced to and fro, assuring herself that they were, in fact, alone, and then whispered a name.  
  
"Merry!" Marigold cried, and Violet's eyes widened.  
  
"Quiet, you, or I'll give you a thrashing."  
  
"Sorry, Violet, but Merry? Merry *Brandybuck*?" Violet nodded meekly, and Marigold let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"Did you not laugh at me over my feelings for Pippin?"  
  
"I thought you were sporting!" exclaimed Violet, her eyes once again growing wide. "You were serious about him?"  
  
Marigold nodded, and sighed. "Oh, yes, Violet. Peregrin is just wonderful."  
  
"Well, they are cousins," said Violet with a laugh. "You know what we must do, now, don't you, Marigold?"  
  
Her sister's eyes widened. "Well.. no. What must we do now?"  
  
"Why, we must ensnare them, that is what we must do!"  
  
"Ensnare them with what?" asked her little sister, innocently.  
  
Violet laughed, shaking her head. "Marigold, my dear, you have much to learn."  
  
  
  
~*~*~ A/N: I hope you enjoyed! *~*~ 


	2. A Meeting and the Proper Folding of Laun...

~*~* A/N: I'm writing this as I'm watching Blast From the Past. Funny movie. *~*~  
  
  
The two sisters spoke until Pervinca returned, and then they were both quiet.  
  
"Ah," said Pervinca, settling down into the grass. "It is a pleasure to be out, and be rid of that dreadful brother of mine." Marigold and Violet shared a look.  
  
"Is Peregrin truly that bad?" asked Violet.  
  
"Have you not met him?" replied Pervinca with a laugh. "He is incredibly meddlesome."  
  
Violet smiled, and caught Marigold's eye.  
  
"No.. I have not properly met him. Is he at your home right now?"  
  
Pervinca nodded slightly, and straightened. "I cannot imagine how you would wish to meet him, though."  
  
"I just wish to see if you are correct," laughed Violet, and Marigold smirked. Would she actually get the oppurtunity to meet Peregrin? She hadn't yet before, merely watched him sometimes when he played tricks and froliced about with Merry.   
  
"All right, then, I suppose we can go," said Pervinca, and the three girls stood, smoothing out their dresses. "He is still punished for that last trick with the snake in Pimpernel's bed, so I am certain he is there."  
  
Pervinca led the way, and Marigold spoke quickly to Violet, the two hanging behind.  
  
"What do I do?"   
  
"What do you mean, what do you do?" asked Violet, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"You know, to ensnare him."  
  
"Well, first of all, brush out your hair. There are leaves in it!" Marigold laughed sheepishly and brushed her hand through her hair. "Now, wait, here," Violet grabbed Marigold, straightening out her dress and pulling it down a bit in the front. Marigold's eyes widened, her hands immediately flying up to cover this newfound cleavage.  
  
Violet laughed. "Come along, Marigold. Those are a girl's best weapons."  
  
Marigold smiled, and then laughed, removing her hands.   
  
"There now," Violet arranged her sister's hair, and took a step back, inspecting Marigold. "You could use some rouge, but other than that, you look rather good."   
  
"Very well, I only hope Peregrin will think so!"  
  
  
Pervinca opened her door, calling out to her parents. "Mother? Father? I have company."  
  
They could hear Paladin and Eglantine shout a response, and Pervinca ushered them both in.  
  
"Come, my mother and father said you may stay for dinner." The Banks sisters smiled eagerly, and Marigold looked about. So this was where Peregrin lived.. that was his coat.. those were his boots.  
  
Violet looked at Marigold, and rolled her eyes. Her younger sister was glancing about, her jaw dropped, in awe. She poked Marigold in the side. "Close your mouth, I think I hear him coming," she whispered, as Pippin entered through the living room, carrying a large bundle of dirty clothes.  
  
"Mum's making him do all the laundry," explained Pervinca, and Pip threw her a glare.   
  
"I ought to ring you next," he grumbled under his breath, and Marigold smiled softly.   
  
"Oh, quiet you toad," said Pervinca, and gestured to Violet and Marigold. "These are the Banks sisters."  
  
"Oh," said Pippin softly, turning and looking at them for the first time. Violet made sure that her hair was disheveled and her dress prudently high. The last thing she wanted was for Pip to fall for her.   
  
"How do you do?" replied Violet politely, and she nudged Marigold with her elbow.  
  
"Oh, hello!" said Marigold, a little too loudly. Pippin shook his head, giving her a strange look.  
  
"Hullo," he muttered under his breath, setting down the clothes with a grunt. Marigold's eyes widened as she watched him wipe off his hands on his pants.  
  
"That does not seem so fun," said Violet, trying to put Marigold more at ease. Right now, she seemed as though she may spontaneously combust at any moment.  
  
"Of course it isn't," scoffed Pippin, and took to folding the clothes. Violet leaned to Marigold, whispering a quick instruction in her ear.  
  
"Oh!" said Marigold, and then cleared her throat, stepping toward Pip. "Let me help you, then, hm?" She bent, picking up a shirt. Pippin turned, looking at her for a moment, then smiled gently.   
  
"Thanks." She folded the clothes quickly and neatly, though he was not as good at it. Sharing a look, Violet and Pervinca journeyed off to the kitchen, to help ready dinner.  
  
Pippin set down a dress, folded in such a way that it tented up in the center. Marigold looked at it and laughed, her face and eyes lighting up.  
  
"What?" asked Pippin, raising his eyebrows. She looked at him, and continued to laugh. He appeared slightly offended, but then began to laugh as well.  
  
"I don't suppose I'm very good at this," he said, laughing at his own work. With a smile, Marigold took up the dress, folding it properly. Together, they finished folding the pile of clothes, and then stood. Pippin was opening his mouth to say something, but a knock at the door interrupted him.  
  
"Who is it?" he called and was responded by Merry. Quickly, Pippin opened the door, and his friend Merry burst into the room.  
  
"Ah, doing the laundry I suppose?" he called, and Marigold laughed as well. Pippin glared at Merry, his cheeks reddening.  
  
"Pip would still be trying to fold a dress if I hadn't been here," said Marigold, and the three of them laughed.   
  
"Come now!" shouted Paladin. "It is time for dinner!"  
  
  
~*~*~ A/N: Well, then. That was fun. *~*~ 


	3. Dinner, followed by a Lovely Plan

~*~*~ A/N: Listening to Concerning Hobbits (number 2 on the LoTR soundtrack) and .. writing about Hobbits! :-D I like Hobbits. *~*~  
  
  
Violet, Marigold, Pippin, Merry, Paladin, Eglantine, Pervinca, Pimpernel, and Pearl all gathered around the table. Pippin eagerly took a plateful of mushrooms, tomatoes, potatoes, eggs, cheese, and bread. Violet and Marigold shared a look and a silent laugh, as they, too, got food.  
  
Pippin and Merry sat across from one another, and were soon in the midst of a kick-fight underneath the table. Violet and Marigold sat at the other end of the table, with Pervinca and her two older sisters, and Eglantine and Paladin, smart in knowing that when a Brandybuck and a Took were together, there would be trouble, sat beside Merry and Pippin.  
  
"So, these are the infamous Banks sisters," called Paladin from across the table, and Violet and Marigold nodded eagerly. "I heartell one of you gets into trouble almost as much as our Peregrin!"  
  
Violet laughed, and nodded her head toward Marigold. "She is the troublemaker amongst us."  
  
Marigold laughed, poking her sister in the side. "Oh, I am not. I just like to have a bit of fun, is all."  
  
"Ow!" cried Pippin suddenly, and all eyes were on him. He smiled sheepishly, kicking back at Merry under the table.  
  
Paladin shook his head, and continued his conversation with the girls.   
  
"Violet, did you not just come to age?"  
  
She nodded quickly, a smile upon her face. "Aye, a month ago, sir."  
  
"Well, splendid, splendid. All of our daughters have as well. Our son is still in his 'tweens, I am afraid." He threw a whithered look toward Peregrin, who was slouching in his chair so he could better kick his cousin. "Sit up, would you, and eat your dinner."  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice," Pippin said, as he eagerly and quickly ate the food from his plate. Merry straightened and did the same. Marigold and Violet shared a look, and then Violet watched Merry with interest. "Meriadoc Brandybuck," she thought to herself. "By the end of this month, you shall be mine."  
  
  
Pippin and Merry grinned, taking a walk after their dinner. They shoved each other about, play-fighting until they grew tired of it.  
  
"Those Banks sisters are something," said Merry, leaning back into the grass as he and Pip looked up at the clouds. "A horse," he commented, pointing toward one cloud.  
  
"Are you mad? That's a mushroom," said Pippin, and then nodded, smiling. "Aye.. the Banks sisters."  
  
"Everything's a mushroom to you, Pip," joked Merry, and they both laughed. "Which one do you favor most? I favor them both quite a bit.. it is hard to pick one to court."  
  
"Courtin'?" asked Pippin, his eyes wide. This was the first time he'd heard such talk from his cousin. "Are you going to court one of them?"  
  
"I may," said Merry, with a shrug. "They are quite lovely."  
  
"I agree," said Pippin thoughtfully. "Perhaps I ought to court one as well."  
  
Merry laughed, shaking his head. "Whyever would a girl favor you, Peregrin Took?"  
  
Pippin cried out in his defense, and grabbed Merry in a headlock. "And what makes you think one of the fair Banks sisters would even throw you a glance, much less a kiss?"  
  
Merry laughed, and threw Pippin off him, pinning him to the ground. "Because, you stupendous ass, I know the ways to court a lady proper."  
  
"You do?" asked Pippin, his eyes widening again. He threw Merry off him, and sat up, dusting his jacket off. "How?"  
  
Merry laughed, and sat up as well. "You see, Pippin, it's a tricky business. You have to say the right thing, and do the right thing, and always look your best. None of that wrinkled shirt business, you know. And you have to give her flowers, and tell her she's purdy."  
  
"That sounds like a tough job, Merry," said Pippin, uncertainly. "Are you sure we can do it?"  
  
"Well, I know I can. You, however, I'm not so sure of." Pippin laughed, and shook his head.  
  
"My dear cousin, we will see who is the better charmer."  
  
  
Marigold and Violet returned to their hole, greeted their parents, and retired to Violet's room, where they intended to talk of the boys.  
  
"I do believe Pippin has taken a liking to you," Violet said with a grin, and Marigold's eyes grew huge.  
  
"Do you?!" she squealed, and jumped about, in a sort of victory dance.   
  
"Ah, do not celebrate so fast, my dear sister. You did well today, but there are still some things you must learn about ensnaring a boy."  
  
"What things?" asked Marigold, sitting down and looking up at her sister.  
  
"Well, you have to always make sure your hair is perfect, and your dress is straightened. Now, you've never worn make-up, so you may find some difficulty in that."  
  
"I don't want to wear make-up!" Marigold whined, but was cut off by a glare from her sister.  
  
"Marigold, if you want to ensnare a boy, you have to! Also, you have to smile nice and pretty, and laugh when he makes a joke."  
  
"I do that already," protested Marigold, and Violet laughed.  
  
"Peace, my dear sister. I am merely trying to help you."  
  
"What about you? Do you think Merry likes you?"  
  
"With Merry, it is difficult to tell. I saw him looking at us during the dinner, so yes, I would suppose he likes one of us. And if he does not, I'm sure he will by tomorrow."  
  
"What happens tomorrow?" asked Marigold, her eyes widened.  
  
"Why, we frolic with them, of course. I know for a fact that tomorrow Pippin's punishment will be over, and also that he and Merry are planning to go steal some of Farmer Maggot's cabbages. We shall go with them."  
  
"Oh, what a lovely plan!" cried Marigold, and her sister grinned. "I just cannot wait for tomorrow!"  
  
  
~*~*~* A/N: Neither can I! *jumps about excitedly* ~*~*~ 


	4. Secret Cabbages

~*~* A/N: I seriously *couldn't* wait for tomorrow - I had to write the next chapter tonight. And yes, I'm STILL listening to Concerning Hobbits. (Ah, the wonders of the loop.) ^.^ It's 12:30 at night.. not tired yet.. maybe soon. :-D *~*~  
  
  
The next morning, Violet arose at the very crack of dawn, sitting up in her bed and stretching her arms. She stood up, and yawned, stretching once more and walking to her door. Opening it, she looked out into the hall. No one was yet awake. She yawned again and made her way to the kitchen, cutting herself a peice of bread.  
  
She ate thoughtfully. She was not at all certain whether Merry liked her or not. Today she would have to really turn up the charm. Hopefully her sister would do the same; how lovely would it be to be courted by cousins!   
  
She poured a glass of water and drank, then walked back to her sister's room. Violet pushed the door open slightly, seeing her sister still fast asleep. She smiled and shook her head, approaching Marigold quietly.  
  
"Get up!" she exclaimed, shaking her roughly. Marigold cried out, sitting straight up. Marigold always had been jumpy as a cat.  
  
"What?" she asked, once she saw that it was merely her sister. "It's still early."  
  
"Ah, but the early bird catches the boys," her sister countered with a smile. "You do remember our plan for today, don't you?"  
  
Marigold nodded eagerly, and hopped out of bed, tripping over the sheets entangled about her legs and falling onto the floor.  
  
"May you show such grace when we see Pippin," said Violet with a laugh, and Marigold, grinning, stood. "Now get dressed.. we have much to do."  
  
  
Marigold chose her favorite dress, green and white, and dressed quickly. Violet chose her favorite as well, a purple and white hued dress that perfectly matched her eyes. Marigold and Violet then assembled in the older's room, where she brushed her sister's long, golden brown curly hair.  
  
"I will lend you a ribbon," said Violet with a smile, and chose a green one. She tied it carefully around her sister's hair, pulling out a few curly strands here and there. "Ah, the hidden beauty."  
  
Marigold blushed, and looked down. Violet quickly did her own hair, adding a white ribbon. Then she turned to her sister.  
  
"All right, Marigold," she said, standing and walking toward her dresser. "Now for the make-up."  
  
Marigold gulped, and nodded slightly. "Let me have it, then."  
  
"Now," said Violet softly, collecting some rouge and eyeshadow from various containers in her drawer. "Just you sit still, this won't take but a minute."  
  
Marigold squeezed her eyes shut as her sister applied small amounts of makeup to her face. Torturous. Truly torturous.   
  
  
(A/N: Okay. Good thing the Hobbits didn't have eyelash curlers, because OH MY GOD, those things are seriously torturous.)  
  
  
Soon, they were ready, and they ran from the house, giggling. They set off toward the Took's house. Their plan was to knock upon the door and ask for Pervinca, already knowing that she was on her morning walk. With luck, Pippin or Merry would open the door; after all, Merry stayed at the Took residence almost as much as Pippin himself did!  
  
"Where do you suppose our daughters are off to, looking like that? I believe Marigold was wearing rouge; that is odd," said Tolman Banks, settling back in his chair with a pipe.  
  
"Probably off to meet some boys," replied his wife Estella, sewing a dress beside him. "Marigold is almost 26."  
  
Tolman sighed. "They do grow too fast, you know."  
  
  
With a giggle, Violet stepped forward, knocking upon the door. She straightened her dress, and made certain that Marigold was kempt as well. Finally, after several moments, the door was opened by Paladin Took.  
  
"Good morning, girls!" he exclaimed, holding the door wide open. "If you're here for Pervinca, I'm afraid she is on a walk with her sisters. You may come in and wait if you'd like."  
  
"Oi," said Violet, pretending as though she had just remembered about their morning walks. "I guess we shall wait here, thank you Master Took."  
  
"Of course, of course," he said, ushering the girls inside. They glanced about with a grin, and were about to ask where the boys were, when they clearly heard arguing from the kitchen.  
  
"Merry! That is my tomato!"  
  
"Oh, it was not, Pippin. Besides, you are eating my bacon!"  
  
Marigold laughed, shaking her head, and Violet grabbed her arm, leading her into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Pippin, Merry," the older sister said with a smile, and the two looked up, wide-eyed.  
  
"Well, hello!" said Merry, once he had cleared his mouth of Pippin's tomato. Pippin smiled a response, his mouth too full with the bacon to even mutter a word. The girls laughed, and shook their heads.  
  
"Second breakfast?" Marigold asked, and the two boys nodded eagerly.  
  
"Would you like some?"  
  
"No, thank you," said Violet politely, smiling at Merry. "We just ate ours at home."  
  
"So what are you two doing today?" asked Marigold, leaning against a counter. Pippin swallowed, finally able to speak.  
  
"We are going to get some cabbages from Farmer Maggot!" he exclaimed excitedly, and Merry nudged his shoulder.  
  
"Supposed to be a secret," he reminded his cousin, and Pippin nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Some secret cabbages," he added, much to the amusement of the girls.   
  
Merry looked back and forth between the girls. Both of them were pretty, but he thought Violet was very much the prettiest. She was sweet as well. Aye, he had found the girl to court.   
  
  
~*~* A/N: Tee hee. Secret cabbages. Ah, my dear Took. *grin* *~*~ 


	5. Someone to Lean On

~*~* A/N: All right. It's 1 am. I'm not going to stop writing for at least another chapter. I hope you all enjoy my insomnia. *~*~  
  
  
"May we come, then?" asked Violet, winking playfully at Merry. He blushed and looked down.  
  
"I don't know, should we really bring ladies?" asked Pippin, and Merry smiled, poking Pippin in the stomache.  
  
"I think they ought to come," replied Meriadoc, and the girls nodded a response.  
  
"All right then," said Pippin, finishing off Merry's eggs for him. "Shall we?"  
  
  
The four Hobbits crept up the road towards Farmer Maggot's farm. Pippin and Merry carried sacks in which to stow the stolen cabbages. The girls smiled, and walked alongside the boys, joking every now and then.  
  
"Hush, now," said Merry, pointing to a feild up ahead. "There it is."  
  
The girls fell silent. Marigold had been in Farmer Maggot's feilds many a times, of course, but Violet never had.  
  
"Follow me," said Merry with a smile, and the four stealthily snuck into the feild. Merry and Pippin immediately found a large cabbage crop, and began to take them from the ground, laughing and commenting on the cabbages, in soft voices. Violet and Marigold stood watch, being very careful.  
  
Then, from a distance, they heard the sound of a dog barking.  
  
"That cannot be good," said Pippin softly as he and Merry stood up. Their bags were only half full of cabbages, and they prayed that they would not hear Farmer Maggot's voice next.  
  
"You kids!" the old farmer shouted, his dogs barking loudly. "Get out of my feild!"  
  
"Run!" exclaimed Merry, and the four of them set off in a run across the feild. Marigold and Violet ran quicker than the two boys, for the boys carried sacks of cabbages. So, they were the first to see the ledge. They halted, grabbing onto one another for support. They thought they may escape the fall, when Pippin and Merry, who had both turned to look back, ran into their backs.  
  
Almost as one, they toppled down the hill, Violet and Marigold shrieking as their dresses tore on branches and rocks. Finally, they landed in a heap at the bottom, with Pippin sprawled atop of Marigold and Violet laying across Merry's legs.   
  
"Are you ladies all right?!" exclaimed Merry, quickly sitting up. Violet nodded grimly, but Marigold, with a scowl, shook her head. On the way down, a sharp rock had cut her leg, and she was bleeding from the wound.  
  
"Oh, Marigold!" cried her sister, seeing the blood begin to soak through her dress. "Are you okay?"  
  
Pippin finally removed himself from atop of Marigold, and quickly turned his attention to her leg.  
  
"Just a cut, is all," Marigold insisted, as her sister inspected it carefully.  
  
"That must sting like crazy," commented Merry, and Pippin looked down.  
  
"I'm right sorry, Marigold," the youger boy said softly, and she shook her head.   
  
"S'not your fault, Pip. Jus' an accident."  
  
"Well, either way, we had better get you home," said Violet, shaking her head. The cut on her sisters leg looked rather painful, and it must've taken all her strength not to burst into tears. "Do you imagine you can walk?"  
  
"I needn't be carried, if that is what you mean," Marigold said softly, as Violet and Pip helped her to her feet. "Perhaps I may need something to lean on, though."  
  
"How about someone?" asked Pippin, placing his arm gently about Marigold's waist to steady her. "You can lean on me, I'm strong enough for it." Marigold, under normal circumstances, would have made a joke. But now, with Pippin's arm around her, she felt all ability to speak leave her. She nodded meekly, and they began to walk. She wrapping an arm about his shoulders, leaning on him. Her leg did hurt quite a bit, but, with Pippin so close to her, she could almost forget that.  
  
"Ah, I do believe my cousin has a liking for your sister," said Merry with a laugh, and Violet nodded, smiling.   
  
"It is rather cute."  
  
"Aye. Do you imagine she likes him in return?" Violet winked at him, and he smiled back at her.  
  
"I cannot say," she said playfully.   
  
"Oh, you cannot?" he asked, a fake scowl on his lips. His eyes, however, danced with laughter.  
  
"Nae," she replied, and the two laughed, as Merry found her hand, wrapping it in his.   
  
  
~*~*~ A/N: Aww. How cute. Now, seriously, I need to go to sleep like a normal person. It's 1:30. *~*~*~ 


	6. Flowers and Foolery

~*~*~ A/N: What can I say? I'm a review-whore. *giggling* Someone told me to write more soon, so I sat down (well, laid down, 'cause I'm with my laptop on my bed) and wrote another chapter. See, goes to show you, I *do* read your reviews! *~*~  
  
  
Marigold, with the aid of Pippin, hobbled into the Banks home. Her mother, Estella, took one look at her wounded daughter, and immediately dropped all she was doing.  
  
"Marigold, whatever happened to you?" she cried, as Pippin gently helped her to a chair. "Thank you, Pippin."  
  
"Nothing really, mum," said Marigold, grimacing as she was poked and prodded by her mother. "Just a fall, is all."  
  
"A fall down what, exactly? Look now, you've torn your favorite dress." Marigold nearly burst into tears as her mother took a napkin, soaked it with water, and proceeded to wash the wound.  
  
"Mummy, that hurts," she said softly, but to no avail.  
  
Violet and Merry walked into the house then, still hand in hand. Pippin gave Merry an approving look, then turned his attention back to Marigold.  
  
"Will she be all right?" he asked nervously, as the wound was pretty big.  
  
"Well, she won't be frolicing about for some time," replied Estella Banks, as Tolman walked into the room.  
  
"Oi, Marigold, what happened?" Estella was just putting some ointment onto Marigold's cut, and the Hobbit could not help but cry. "Oh, my poor little daughter, that is a nasty cut you have there."  
  
"Yes, daddy," she said softly, still crying. She looked down, trying to hide her face, and her tears, from Pippin. He merely watched her with concern as her mother finished, bandaging her leg.  
  
"Here, now, Tolman, help me get her to bed," said Estella, and the two helped their daughter to her room. Pippin looked at Violet, uncertainly.  
  
"Perhaps you ought to come back later, Pip," said Violet softly, with concern in her voice. "She sure would like the company. You too, Merry. For now, I ought to go talk with her."  
  
The two cousins nodded, and departed from the Banks house.  
  
  
"Poor Marigold," Pippin murmured as he and Merry walked down the road.   
  
"She likes you," Merry said, matter-of-factly, and laughed as Pippin turned to him, wide-eyed.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes, you tom-fool."  
  
"Well, Violet likes you; she let you hold her hand, after all."  
  
Merry smiled, blushing a little. "I know!"  
  
"What will I do?" asked Pippin. "I've never had a girl like me before."  
  
"Oh, you ass, must I instruct you on everything? Bring her flowers when you go back to visit her today."  
  
"Oi!" cried Pippin, grinning. "Flowers, what a wonderful idea. Come on, Merry! We have some tulips to pick!"  
  
  
Marigold cringed as her parents covered her with her blanket.  
  
"Now, you rest," her mother commanded, as the two left the room. Violet entered soon after, sitting on the side of her sister's bed.  
  
"How are you?" she asked, and Marigold nearly burst into tears again.  
  
"My leg hurts," she muttered, and Violet smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"Of course it does, did you see that cut?"  
  
"No, I was quite afraid to look."  
  
Violet laughed, and then patted her sister on the shoulder. "You will be fine, though. And I told Pippin and Merry to come back later to visit with you, so cheer up."  
  
"Oh, Violet, I saw how Merry held your hand; he likes you for certain!"  
  
"And Pippin had his entire arm around you, you lucky little Hobbit!"  
  
Marigold smiled, and nodded, her eyes wide with excitement. "Yes! He did!"  
  
The two laughed, and then Violet returned to her room, to see if her favorite dress could be mended.   
  
  
Pippin and Merry froliced about for a few hours, picking flowers for Violet and Marigold. Pippin ended up with a handful of tulips and daisies, and Merry plucked some roses and lilies.   
  
"Do you think we ought to go to the Banks' now?" asked Pippin, as the two finished with the flowers.  
  
"We ought to go have afternoon tea, first," said Merry with a nod, "And then we ought to go back to their house."  
  
Pippin nodded as the two rushed off toward the Took home, flowers in hand.  
  
"Who are those for?" asked Pervinca, scowling at her younger brother and cousin.   
  
"Girls," said Merry, in his most assured tone.  
  
"Well, of course, you fool," said Pervinca with a laugh. "But which girls."  
  
"The Banks sisters," said Pippin with a sigh, and Pervinca nearly doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Whyever did you get *them* flowers?"  
  
"Because we're courtin' them," replied Pippin, shaking his head at his sister.  
  
Pervinca's laughter grew doubly loud. "Courtin' the Banks sisters! You two are more foolish than I thought!"  
  
Merry and Pippin shared a look, then glanced back to Pip's sister.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Merry, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"They do not favor you two!" Pervinca exclaimed, still laughing.   
  
Merry gave her a defiant smile, but Pippin's face fell.  
  
"They don't?" he asked quietly, his lower lip quivering.  
  
"Pippin, why would a girl ever favor you?" she asked, placing her hands upon her hips. Pippin looked down, feeling his eyes begin to well up with tears.   
  
"I am foolish," he muttered, as he made his way to the kitchen, dropping the flowers to the floor.   
  
  
~*~*~ A/N: Awwww! Poor Pippin! *~*~ 


	7. Visit

~*~*~ A/N: Okay. That's it. This is like the 7th chapter in less than 24 hours. Won't someone stop me?! *~*~*~  
  
  
"Pippin, stop being foolish," said Merry as the two were leaving the house. "And pick up those flowers."  
  
"Why bother," he muttered, kicking a rock on the ground. "Pervinca is right."  
  
"Pippin, you have never listened to a word any of your sisters have said, why start now?"  
  
Pippin looked down, and shrugged.  
  
"Pick up those flowers, and don't make me give you a thrashing," warned Merry, and Pippin grumbled, stooping and retreiving the flowers from the floor. "There we are. Now, let's go."  
  
  
Marigold lay in her bed, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Her mother had doomed her to at least a day of bedrest, the worst thing that could possibly happen to Marigold. She'd much rather be out frolicing about. Violet was in her room, mending her dress. It was not as torn as Marigold's, so it was an easy fix.  
  
"Ah, come in, come in," Marigold heard her father say from the living room, and heard Pippin's and Merry's voices next, greeting Tolman. She started, straightening and fixing her hair. Violet rushed in from her bedroom, and jumped about excitedly.  
  
"The boys!" she said, in a whisper, and Marigold nodded quickly.  
  
There came a knock at the bedroom door, and the girls shared a wide grin. Violet pulled open the door.  
  
"Oh! Merry and Pippin, what a surprise!" she exclaimed, ushering the two boys quickly into the room. They looked about nervously, then Merry removed his hands from behind his back, showing Violet the flowers he had picked.  
  
"These are for you," he said softly, and watched as Violet's eyes widened in delight.  
  
"Oh, Merry, how thoughtful!" she cried, and leaned forward, placing a light kiss on his cheek. He blushed, looking down bashfully. Pippin walked over to Marigold, who was now sitting up in her bed.  
  
"How are you?" he asked, looking at her, concerned.   
  
"I'm all right," she assured him, and patted the bed next to her. "Would you like to sit, then?"  
  
Pippin nodded, a bit too eagerly, and sat gingerly, making certain he did not jar her leg. He removed his hands from behind his back, too, and thrust the flowers toward her.  
  
"I picked these for you," he mumbled, afraid she would laugh at him. Instead, she smiled and took them, and placed them on her bedstand.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Pippin. They are quite lovely." He smiled in return.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take Violet for a walk," said Merry, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"I will stay here and keep Marigold company," Pippin started, then turned to Marigold. "If that is all right with you, that is."  
  
"Of course," said Marigold, smiling at Pip. "I would love for you to stay."  
  
Violet grinned, and grabbed Merry's hand, leading him out the door.   
  
Pippin laughed, shaking his head at his cousin.  
  
"Tell me, Marigold, what do you like to do for fun?" he asked, making conversation, as he leaned back against her headboard, close enough to Marigold that, if he wanted, he could lean over and..  
  
"Don't jynx it," he thought to himself.  
  
"When I'm not stuck in bed for the day, you mean?" Marigold asked with a laugh. "Well, I enjoy frolicing and playing tricks quite a bit, and playing with my sister."  
  
Pippin nodded, smiling. Sounded quite a bit like himself.   
  
"You know," he said thoughtfully, and took a gulp. "You are maybe the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."  
  
Marigold blushed fiercely, looking down.  
  
"Naw," she murmured softly, then, taking a deep breath, leaned forward, kissing Pippin quickly on the cheek. His now blushed bright red as well, and the two sat, blushing and nervous, and silent, for a few minutes.  
  
  
Violet laughed as she and Merry ran about the roads of Buckland, hand in hand. Finally, the two stopped underneath and apple tree, and sat, exhausted.  
  
"I do wonder what my cousin is doing right now," Merry said thoughtfully, hoping for the best for Pippin.  
  
"If he is lucky," said Violet with a wink, "it's something like this." She leaned forward, kissing Merry on the lips softly. He was surprised, but quickly kissed her back, leaning forward eagerly. Violet broke the kiss, then giggled, jumping up and running back to the road. With a laugh, Merry jumped up as well, and gave her chase.  
  
  
~*~*~ A/N: Hobbitsgasm! *~*~*~ 


	8. A New Friend

~*~*~* A/N: Here it is.. the chapter I've been waiting for with an angry passion. Here, I will introduce a new character... *growl* *~*~*~*~  
  
  
The next morning, Marigold's mother permitted her to leave the house, but she was not to frolic. Marigold cared not; for she was tiring quickly of her room. She walked outside, with her sister, and the two set off toward their favorite tree. When they got there, Pervinca was already there, alongside a girl they had never seen before.  
  
"Oh, Marigold, Violet, I had hoped you would come!"  
  
"Hello," said Marigold with a smile, and Violet waved at the new girl.  
  
"This is Diamond, she is visiting relations here. She's from Longcleeve!"  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Marigold, and grinned at the girl, who was about her age. Diamond had long, curly blonde hair and big blue eyes, and she wore a yellow and white dress. The four girls sat about the tree, talking of make-up and of Marigold and Violet's adventure of the day before.  
  
"I still cannot believe my brother is courtin' you, Marigold," said Pervinca with a laugh.   
  
"He is?" asked Marigold, her eyes wide. "He told you?"  
  
"Well, yes," said Pervinca, shaking her head. "I told him he would never have a chance, but he and Merry insisted on courting you two."  
  
Marigold and Violet shared a grin, but then all four of them quickly fell silent as the two boys they spoke of, Merry and Pip, strode up the path.  
  
"Good morning, ladies," said Merry with a grin, and Violet winked at him flirtatiously. Pippin smiled and waved to Marigold, and she quickly waved back. Diamond stood, introducing herself.  
  
"Hello boys," she said in a soft, but charming voice. "I'm Diamond." She offered her hand to Pippin, and he obediently kissed it, as he was tought to since he was a boy. "'Tis a pleasure to meet you," she said with a wink, and Pippin glanced down, blushing profusely.  
  
Marigold shared a wide-eyed look with Violet. The nerve!  
  
"Hullo," said Pippin, his eyes still on the ground. Diamond gave a laugh, and ran her hand, almost seductively, up his arm.   
  
"Why are you so bashful?" she asked softly, tilting her head. Marigold thought she may wretch at that very moment. Pippin would never fall for such an obvious-  
  
"It's due to your beauty," he said softly, then looked up at her, meeting her eye. "I have never seen a girl so beautiful in all my days."  
  
Marigold's eyes widened, and she swallowed back a few tears. Right in front of her, the nerve of that Diamond!  
  
Violet caught Marigold's hurt look, and she stood up quickly. "Marigold, I do believe your cut is bleeding again. Let me get you back home so mother can have a look." Quickly, she helped her sister to her feet.   
  
"Bye Merry," she said softly, and he nodded, almost understanding. "Goodbye Pippin." He did not respond, looking instead at Diamond, with wide, innocent eyes.  
  
Marigold grumbled all the way back home.  
  
  
"The nerve!" she exclaimed as the two walked into the house. "How dare she!"  
  
"I know, Marigold," said Violet ruefully, shaking her head. "I hope Merry will give Pippin a good thrashing for acting so foolish."  
  
"I may give Diamond a thrashing of her own," mumbled Marigold under her breath, as the two journeyed to the kitchen, to help their mother ready luncheon.  
  
  
"Pippin!" exclaimed Merry once Diamond and Pervinca was left. "What are you doing?"  
  
Pippin sighed, and then shook his head. "What?"  
  
"With that Diamond of Longcleeve!"  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" he asked, and Merry grabbed his cousin by the shoulders, shaking him violently.  
  
"No.." shake, shake, ".. she .." shake, shake, ".. isn't!" Shake, shake. "Remember Marigold?"  
  
Pippin glanced around, his brow furrowed. "Where did Marigold go off to, anyway?"  
  
Merry shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to have to give you a thrashing for being such an ass."  
  
"What?" asked Pippin innocently, as Merry grabbed him in a headlock.  
  
"Weren't you, just yesterday, saying how much you 'simply adored' Marigold?"  
  
Pippin grumbled something, unable to speak properly.  
  
"Yes, you were. And now, that cheap Diamond comes into town, and suddenly all that's changed?"  
  
Pippin looked down, confusion in his eyes.  
  
"You hurt Marigold's feelings!" Merry exclaimed, nearly shouting. Pippin's eyes widened, and he straightened.  
  
"I did?" he asked, and Merry nodded.  
  
"Oh, Merry, what a horrible mistake. Whatever shall I do?"  
  
  
~*~*~ A/N: By the way.. I HATE DIAMOND OF LONGCLEEVE! *~*~ 


	9. A Cross Hobbit

~*~*~ A/N: All right, you know what? At this rate, I'll probably finish this story by tomorrow. lol. *~*~*~  
  
  
Marigold continued to grumble throughout their luncheon. Afterwards, the two girls stood, helping their mother clean off the table.   
  
A knock came at the door, and Tolman stood, walking into the living room.  
  
"Hullo!" he called, opening the door. Merry and Pippin stood on the doorstep, looking rather nervous.   
  
"Hello, Master Banks," said Merry, courteously. Tolman quickly allowed them inside, informing them that they had just missed a wonderful luncheon.  
  
"That is all right," said Pippin with a smile. "We wish to see your daughters."  
  
"Of course, of course," said Tolman, ushering the boys into the kitchen, where the girls were still helping their mother.   
  
"Merry, Pippin!" cried Violet, nudging her sister, who was washing the dishes, continuing her grumble.  
  
"Hullo ladies," said Merry, and he and Pip bowed politely. Estella and Violet responded with greetings, but Marigold remained quiet.  
  
"She's quite cross," Violet whispered to Merry, and he nodded. Pippin looked down.   
  
"Marigold, Merry and Pip are here," reiterated Violet, jabbing her sister in the ribs.   
  
"Hello, Merry," Marigold said pointedly, and Pippin sighed.  
  
"Please do not be cross with me, Marigold," he said softly, taking a step toward her. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."  
  
"Why don't you go to Diamond's house," mumbled Marigold, angrily. "I'm sure she's not cross."  
  
Pippin shook his head, and stood beside Marigold. "Come now, please? Do not be angry, I am a foolish Took."  
  
Merry smirked, nodding his agreement.  
  
"You are," said Marigold softly, and, with a smirk finally coming to her face, she dipped a mug into the water. "But I shall forgive you. Would you like a kiss?"  
  
Pippin's eyes widened, and he nodded rapidly. "Very very much so!"  
  
Marigold grinned. "Okay, then, pucker up and close your eyes."  
  
Pippin obediently did so and, stifling a giggle, Marigold withdrew the mug of soapy water from the dish basin and poured it over his head.  
  
"Oi!" cried Pippin as he became drenched, his hair plastered to his forehead, much resembling a wet mop. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Revenge," said Marigold, and soon all four of the Hobbits were laughing uncontrollably.   
  
Marigold, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, grinned at Pippin, brushing some wet hair out of his face. He smiled, and she looked up at him. They leaned forward, and kissed softly and gently, despite Pippin's rather wet condition. Sharing a grin, Violet and Merry held hands, and watched as their cousin and sister got their first kisses.  
  
  
Together, the four took a walk, side by side, along the roads of Buckland. They laughed, happily, and every now and then, one of the couples shared a kiss.   
  
"Hullo!" came a girl's voice behind them, and they turned, seeing Diamond coming up the path.  
  
Marigold and Pippin shared a look, then Violet caught Marigold's eye. Marigold turned to Diamond, a smile crossing her face.  
  
"Hullo, Diamond," she said, and Diamond grinned, passing Marigold and walking to Pippin.   
  
"Pip," said Diamond softly, taking his hand in hers. "How are you this day?"  
  
Marigold raised her eyebrows, placing her hands on her hips. Pippin glanced over Diamond's shoulder at Marigold, his eyebrows also raised amusedly.  
  
Marigold, stepping forward, tapped Diamond roughly on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" asked Diamond, turning, slightly annoyed. Marigold felt her right fist clench, and then she swung, punching Diamond straight in the cheek. With a cry, Diamond lept up, tackling Marigold to the ground. The two rolled about, pulling each other's hair and scratching at one another with their fingernails. However, at the end, it was Marigold who ended up pinning Diamond to the ground.  
  
"If you so much as look at my Pippin again," Marigold warned, driving Diamond's head into the ground, "You will regret it. Am I understood?"  
  
Diamond nodded meekly, and, with one last push, Marigold stood, and turned back to the other three Hobbits, who watched her in amazement.  
  
"Wow," said Merry under his breath. "Would you do that for me, Violet?" Violet grinned, and nodded, silently congratulating her sister.  
  
Marigold dusted her hands off, and returned to the path. Pippin looked at her, wide-eyed, and then grabbed her, giving her the longest and most passionate kiss either of the couples had shared yet.  
  
They broke, and Marigold looked up at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"Wow," repeated Merry in a murmur, "Would you do that for me, Violet?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~* A/N: *dances about* Diamond got her ass kicked, Diamond got her ass kicked! *~*~ 


	10. The Party Approaches

~*~*~* A/N: Riight.. *giggle* Here's some more, because I found that my HANDS are permanently ATTATCHED to the keyboard now, until I finish it! *~*~  
  
  
September rolled around, and all the Hobbits were looking forward to Bilbo's party. Marigold, Violet, Pippin, and Merry were frolicing about, playfully chasing one another about.   
  
Meanwhile, from the road, two Hobbit girls watched, none too pleased. One of them was Diamond, and the other was her friend Daisy.   
  
"I've thought of the perfect plan," said Diamond with a sneer. "To show both of those Banks girls a lesson."  
  
"What is it?" asked Daisy, looking up at the older Hobbit with widened eyes.  
  
"Come," replied Diamond, starting off down the road. "I will tell you of it in private."  
  
  
"Ah," sighed Merry, laying down near Violet on the grass. "This is the life."  
  
"Indeed," agreed Pippin, playfully tickling Marigold. She giggled in return, then leaned up, kissing him softly on the cheek.  
  
"Oi," muttered Merry, and placed an arm around Violet's shoulders. She grinned, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Pippin sat up, and Marigold lay her head in his lap, looking up at him with wide eyes.   
  
"Bilbo's party is in a few days," said Violet, and the rest of them nodded.  
  
"It shall be great fun," said Pippin, reaching down and running a hand through Marigold's hair. She grinned up at him, and he grinned back.  
  
"I cannot wait," said Merry, and then was silenced by Violet's lips against his once more.  
  
  
Violet and Marigold nearly skipped home, both of them incredibly happy with the way their lives were going. They had the boys they desired, and all was going very well.  
  
"I've made you a present," said Violet with a smile, and Marigold followed her into her room.  
  
"Oh, Violet, you did?"  
  
"Yes," said Violet, and retreived a small bundle, handing it to Marigold. With a grin, Marigold unwrapped it, her eyes widening.  
  
"Oh, Violet!" she exclaimed, holding up the beautiful light green, dark green, and white dress. "This is beautiful!"  
  
"I am glad you like it," said Violet, and her sister hugged her tightly.   
  
"I love it!"  
  
"You could wear it to Bilbo's party," suggested Violet, and Marigold nodded quickly.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be wonderful, I simply cannot wait!"  
  
  
The next few days went by without event, until the evening of September the 21st. Violet and Marigold were too excited about the party the following day that they could barely sleep, instead staying up all night in Marigold's room, talking.  
  
"Tomorrow will be so fun!" exclaimed Violet.  
  
"Yea," said Marigold softly, in thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Violet, concernedly sitting next to her sister.  
  
"I think Pippin is going to propose to me."  
  
"Propose?!" Violet cried, her eyes wide. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"He has been talking of getting married lately, and then he told me he had a surprise for me, and he would give it to me at Bilbo's party. Oh, Violet, what am I to do?"  
  
"Do you want to marry Pippin?"  
  
"Well, of course, but I am only 26!"  
  
"Mum and daddy got married when they were your age," said Violet matter-of-factly, and Marigold shrugged. "If you want to marry Pippin, then say yes."  
  
Marigold laughed, and shook her head. "That does make sense, doesn't it?"  
  
  
~*~*~ A/N: Oooo! Whatever will happen? ~*~*~* 


	11. The Long Expected Party

~*~*~ A/N: Like I could really stop writing. Pshah. *giggle* *~*~*~  
  
  
The next morning, the girls ran about excitedly, getting ready for the party. Marigold washed quickly, and brushed her long hair out. Violet did much of the same, and then, after their afternoon tea, the girls dressed and set out towards Hobbiton.  
  
Pippin and Merry stood by the gate to Bilbo's party, waiting anxiously for their dates. Both were very well dressed, clean, and their hair was brushed perfectly. Merry leaned against a fencepost, straightening his new shirt.  
  
"Ugh, this is itchy!" he exclaimed, and Pippin nodded knowingly.   
  
"Look!" he said, pointing up the road. They could see Violet and Marigold approaching, both wearing brand new dresses.   
  
"My, they look lovely," muttered Merry, and smiled as the girls walked up to them.  
  
"Hello," said Violet, smiling up at Merry. He grinned, and took her hand in his, kissing it gently.  
  
"You look beautiful," breathed Pippin, looking down at Marigold. She smiled, and kissed his cheek softly.  
  
"Let us go to the party," said Merry, holding Violet's hand and leading her in. Pippin and Marigold followed.  
  
  
"Are we clear on the plan?" asked Diamond, and she and Daisy watched the Hobbits dance.   
  
"Yes, quite," replied Daisy, a grin on her face. "Do you really think it'll work?"  
  
"Oh, I know it will," said Diamond with a sneer, and the two laughed.  
  
  
Laughing, Marigold and Pippin danced about, twirling and spinning. Violet and Merry danced in a slightly calmer fashion. All was going perfectly.   
  
After the dancing, the boys led the girls to tables, where they ate one of the largest suppers ever. Violet and Merry smiled across the table at one another, and Violet, restraining a giggle, slid her foot up and down Merry's leg. Just watching him try to maintain a straight face was worth her efforts.  
  
Pippin smiled at Marigold, and she winked, and blew him a kiss. The night was to be a special one, if Marigold had her way.   
  
  
Diamond watched the table carefully, and then she nodded to Daisy.   
  
"It is time," she said, and Daisy obediently stood up, walking to Marigold.  
  
"Marigold Banks?" she asked, and Marigold turned around, nodding.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?"  
  
Daisy nodded. "There are some people looking for you, over yonder." She pointed toward some of the tents. Marigold furrowed her eyebrows, but stood, excusing herself from the table. With a smile, Daisy approached Violet then.   
  
"Oh, what a lovely dress!" she exclaimed, picking up a glass of wine.  
  
"Thank you," said Violet politely, and Daisy was turning, but made a big show of "tripping". With a cry, she fell to the ground, spilling the entire contents of the glass onto Violet's brand new dress.  
  
"Ah!" shouted Violet, jumping up. "Be back in a moment!" She ran off in the direction of the bathrooms, hoping to prevent a stain.  
  
  
Daisy caught Diamond's eye as she neared the table, and then, nodded, smiled and stood.   
  
"My, I'm terribly sorry," she said, then placed a hand upon Merry's shoulder. "Do you wish to dance?"  
  
Merry was about to protest, when Daisy virtually pulled him to his feet.   
  
"Come on then!" shouted Daisy, and tugged Merry out to the dance floor. Pippin watched, a smirk upon his face, until he felt a hand upon his back.  
  
"Why, if it isn't Peregrin Took, all alone."  
  
"Diamond," he muttered, and turned. "What do you want?"  
  
"Just a dance." Without waiting for a response, she pulled Pippin up and began to dance with him there.  
  
"Diamond, did you not hear Marigold's warning?" he asked, looking down at the insistant Hobbit.  
  
"I care not what that girl says," sneered Diamond, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marigold exit one of the tents, glancing about, a confused look on her face. As she neared the table, Diamond grinned.  
  
"Come now, Mr. Took," she said flirtatiously, then, reaching up, grabbed Pippin and kissed him roughly on the lips.  
  
  
Marigold glanced about for what seemed like forever. There was no sign of anyone looking for her, anyway. With a sigh, she turned and started back toward her table.  
  
Her jaw dropped. No, it couldn't be, no way. She stepped up her pace, and her eyes widened as she saw it clearly. Pippin kissing Diamond.  
  
She stopped a few feet short of the table, an incredibly hurt expression upon her face. Finally, Diamond threw him aside, shrieking at him.  
  
"Pippin! How dare you kiss me like that?" She stalked away, and Marigold looked at Pippin, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"I don't like this surprise," she muttered, and started off in a run back towards the tents.  
  
  
~*~*~* A/N: GRR! *giggle* It's sad when your own fic pisses you off. *~*~*~ 


	12. The Infamous R-Rated Chapter

~*~*~ A/N: All right. I'm too lazy to change the Rating of the entire fic, but this Chapter ( and this chapter only! ) is rated RRRRRR! Yes, R! It has sexual content, so if you're against that, please do not read this, as you will be offended by it. Thank you and g'night! *giggle* By the way, this chapter is obscenely long, it's because I wanted to get all the sex out of the way. lol. *~*~*~  
  
  
Marigold ran into an empty tent, sitting down quickly. With a sigh, a flood of tears escaped her eyes. She sat, crying and wondering how Pippin would do such a thing.  
  
~~~~ **** ~~~~  
  
"What happened?" asked Violet as she returned, seeing Merry trying to console a crying Pippin. Merry quickly explained what happened, and Violet clenched her fists.  
  
"That Diamond," she growled, and turned, seeing the girl standing by the ale kegs and desserts. "Excuse me."  
  
~~~~ **** ~~~~  
  
Pippin sniffled, looking up at Merry. "What am I to do, cousin?"  
  
"Go find her," suggested Merry, patting Pip on the back. "Tell her what happened; she'll believe you."  
  
"But what if she doesn't?!"  
  
"Shush, now, Pip, and just go find her."  
  
Pippin nodded and, wiping his reddened cheeks, stood and set off in the direction Marigold had run off to.   
  
~~~~ **** ~~~~  
  
"Diamond," said Violet testily, and glared at the girl as she turned.  
  
"Well, Violet Banks. Lovely dress," Diamond laughed, seeing the large purple stain across the cloth.  
  
"There are several names I *could* call you," said Violet with a sneer, "but none of them would quite describe your disgusting vileness."  
  
Diamond glared back at Violet. "You will regret that."  
  
"Will I?" asked Violet and, with a grunt, pushed Diamond backwards into a large frosted cake, complete with berries of all sorts.   
  
Violet nearly doubled over laughing as Diamond stood, brushing frosting and cake off herself, completely covered in the desert.  
  
"What did you say about me regretting that, hm?" asked Violet, and laughed more as Diamond attempted to take a step forward, instead tripping and falling face-first back into the cake. About them, Hobbits of all ages laughed, pointing at Diamond of Longcleeve in their dessert.  
  
~~~~ **** ~~~~  
  
Pippin peeked his head into a tent, and saw Marigold sitting there, crying still.  
  
"Oh Marigold," he said softly, but Marigold turned away from him. "Marigold, please, listen to me."  
  
"Was that the big surprise you had planned?" she asked hotly. "I must say, I was surprised."  
  
"Marigold, I did not kiss Diamond, she took me and kissed me. It was not my fault! She and her friend Daisy were probably planning that for weeks!"  
  
Marigold sighed, looking down. "I s'pose that makes sense."  
  
"Of course it does," said Pippin, sitting beside her and throwing an arm about her shoulders. "Why would I kiss anyone else? I.. I love you."  
  
Marigold's eyes widened, and she turned, looking up at Pippin. "You.. you do?"  
  
Pippin smiled, then laughed. "Of course I do."  
  
Marigold grinned, and reached up, cupping Pippin's face in her hands. "I love you," she said slowly and softly, then leaned forward, kissing him gently.   
  
Soon, their soft sweet kiss turned passionate, as Marigold inched closer, running her hands up and down over Pippin's chest. Pippin wrapped his arms around Marigold's waist, pulling her closer to him, needing her closer.  
  
Gently, their kiss broke, and Pippin leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"Are we going to...?" he asked, and was silenced by Marigold, who kissed him again, the force of it nearly driving him backwards. With a smile, she broke it once more, and licked Pip's ear, inducing a low groan from the young Hobbit.  
  
"Oh Marigold," he muttered as she licked and kissed his neck, and then laughed as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Finally, she got the hang of it and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, kissing and licking at his chest, admiring the "happy trail" of hair that led down his chest. Pippin grunted as she pushed him backward, until he was lying on the bench. She slowly and teasingly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and off, leaving Pip there only in his britches. He began to blush profusely, and Marigold sat up, raising her eyebrows.   
  
"Do you wish me to stop?" she asked, and almost laughed as Pippin shook his head quickly.   
  
"No!"  
  
Marigold smiled, and ran a hand teasingly along the tent in his underpants.  
  
"Are you certain?"   
  
Pippin could not respond, his lips parting in pleasure. Marigold reached beneath his britches, gently touching him there. He moaned loudly, his eyes growing wide. It was the first time ever he had been touched, and he found it surprisingly wonderful.  
  
Marigold began to pull his britches off, but he stopped her, a grin on his face. "Let me see some of you, first, then." Marigold smiled, and nodded. Pip stood up, crossing to the back of her and sitting. He began to fumble with the laces on her dress.  
  
"How do you work this thing?" he asked, and Marigold laughed.   
  
"Untie the bow, then just unlace it," she explained, and felt her dress become loose as Pippin untied her. Gently, he ran his hands up her back, and she almost shivered, leaning back against his touch.   
  
She turned around, and he ran his hands against her neck, slowly pulling her dress down, little by little. A look of awe crossed his face as he saw her firm breasts. He ran a soft hand over them, and she moaned a response, closing her eyes.   
  
"Wow," murmured Pippin, cupping her gently in his hands. "You are simply ravishing."  
  
Marigold looked up at him, swallowing thickly. "Stop talking, would you, and make love to me already?"  
  
Pippin's eyes widened, and he nodded, as she lay back on the bench, slipping out of her dress and her britches. He removed the last of his clothing and, settling himself betwixt her legs, gently guided himself into her.  
  
~~~~ **** ~~~~  
  
Merry ran up to Violet, and the two laughed over Diamond.   
  
"Where are Pippin and Marigold?" asked Violet, after their laughing had died down. Merry shrugged.  
  
"I told Pippin to go find her. What do you suppose they're doing, it's been nearly half an hour."  
  
Violet raised her eyebrows. It was quite a mystery. Shrugging herself, she grabbed Merry's hand, and led him back to the table.  
  
"I think I ought to kiss you," he said with a soft grin, and Violet nodded in response. Leaning down, he placed his lips against hers, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Their bodies pressed against each other, and Violet could feel Merry's sense of need heighten as she felt a certain hardness against her leg.  
  
~~~~ **** ~~~~  
  
"Pip!" Marigold cried as he pushed in again, for the last time. He cried out as well, feeling himself empty. Marigold's eyes fluttered, and Pippin fell gently atop of her, in exhaust.  
  
"Wow," he murmured, breathless, then eased himself out of her, sitting up.  
  
Marigold was simply speechless. Something that truly wondrous; she did not think it was possible.   
  
"I love you," Pippin repeated as he looked down at her. Smiling, she opened her eyes, looking up at him.  
  
"Oh, I love you more than the world!" she cried, and they laughed together, and got one another dressed.  
  
~~~~ **** ~~~~  
  
Violet and Merry quietly stole off toward an empty place. Finally, they ducked behind a tent, and kissed each other hungrily. Violet pushed Merry against a tent pole, and knelt before him, quickly taking down his pants.  
  
"Oh," Merry murmured, as she licked him gently. He threw his head back, in rapt pleasure, as she took him into her mouth, sucking at his most sensitive of areas.  
  
It did not take much of Violet's talented suckling until Merry cried out, spasming into her mouth. She swallowed, and licked him once more, then stood, a grin upon her face.  
  
"Oh my," he muttered, and she smiled, starting off back toward the party. "No, no, not so fast," he said, and grinned as he gently pressed her against the same pole he was just leaning on. "Let me return the favor.  
  
Violet looked down as he knelt, then disappeared under her dress. A moment later, she felt him push aside her britches, and something enter her.  
  
"Merry!" she exclaimed, as he flicked his tongue against the most sensitive spot on the female anatomy.   
  
Minutes later, her shouts, moans, and calls were projected throughout the party feild as she, too, found intense pleasure.  
  
~~~~ **** ~~~~  
  
Pippin and Marigold journeyed from the tent, hand in hand. They both held that certain glow. Frodo Baggins regarded his friend with a smirk, and went back to talking to Samwise Gamgee.  
  
"Where are your sister and my cousin?" asked Pippin, as the two reached their table glancing about.   
  
"I'm not sure," said Marigold, squeezing his hand with a smile. "But if they're as lucky as we are, they're sure to be having fun."  
  
  
~*~*~* A/N: HOBBITSGASM! *~*~*~ 


	13. Leaving

~*~*~* A/N: I just spent the last 15 minutes watching my lava lamp. Suffice it to say, I'm bored. *~*~*~*~  
  
  
Time passed, the four hobbits merely growing deeper and deeper in love. None of them married, even though the Banks' parents urged them to. Bilbo Baggins left The Shire, passing down his mysterious ring to his nephew Frodo. The time soon came when the wizard Gandalf brought back news of the ring, and Frodo had to leave the Shire. He took with him his friend Sam. That same day, Merry and Pippin knocked upon the Banks' door, immediately being ushered in by Estella.  
  
"Come in, boys, come in. Violet! Marigold! Pippin and Merry are here!"   
  
The girls quickly ventured into the living room, immediately knowing something was different. The boys did not hold the same mischevious, innocent expressions they always had; they had an air of responsibility and duty about them.  
  
"Let us walk," said Merry softly, and, sharing a look, Violet and Marigold took their hands, journeying out with them.  
  
Quickly, Merry explained the business about the ring, and about Frodo's need to leave.  
  
"Poor Frodo," said Violet softly, and Merry stopped walking, facing her, holding onto her hand tightly.  
  
"We are going with them," he said softly, and Violet's eyes widened. Marigold looked up at Pippin, astonishment written across her face.  
  
"Is this true?" Marigold asked, and Pippin nodded gently. "Why?"  
  
"Marigold, I have to," he whispered, reaching down and caressing her face softly. "Frodo and Sam are my friends, and I cannot let them go into such danger alone."  
  
"Danger?" repeated Marigold, nearly whimpering under his touch. "You will be in danger?"  
  
"Grave danger," reiterated Merry, looking down at Violet. "Please understand."  
  
Violet swallowed thickly, and nodded. "I do."  
  
"Well, I don't!" exclaimed Marigold, her eyes wide with fear and worry for her Pippin. "I don't want you to be in danger, I want you to stay here, in the Shire, where it's safe... with me."  
  
"Marigold," said Pippin again, cupping her face gently in his hands. "Please.. do not make this hard for me."  
  
"Oh, no, Valar forbid I make it hard," muttered Marigold, trying to pull away. Pippin held her fast, his expression still one of worry and, most of all, love.  
  
"Marigold, I love you, and I would not go unless I had to," he explained, looking down at her with sad eyes. "Oh, Valar," he felt his eyes well up as he looked down at her, wide-eyed and afraid.   
  
"Pippin," she whispered, reaching up and brushing away a tear that fell. "If you must go.. then I will try to understand."  
  
"Thank you," he responded, and they held each other close in a hug for a long time.  
  
"When are you leaving?" asked Violet, turning her attention back to her love.  
  
"Tonight," said Merry ruefully. "We leave tonight."  
  
"Tonight?!" exclaimed Violet, widening her eyes. "But.. so soon?"  
  
"Every moment we are in the Shire, the danger grows," said Merry softly. "I wanted to tell you before, but we weren't sure of our plans until just this morning."  
  
Violet looked up at the sun, just an hour from setting.   
  
"We haven't nearly enough time for a proper goodbye," she said softly, feeling herself start to cry. Merry held her close, kissing away all her tears.   
  
  
For the next hour, Merry and Violet made love, in a meadow covered with flowers and grass. As Merry fell by Violet's side, he looked over at her, gulping back tears.  
  
"Oh, Violet, I will miss you dearly," he whispered, and she nodded, inching closer and closer to him, resting her head on his chest.   
  
"I will miss you too."  
  
"Violet, make me a promise?"  
  
"What?" she asked, turning and placing her chin on his chest, looking up at him.  
  
"If.. if I don't come back, you have to find someone else."  
  
"Merry!" she exclaimed, her eyes growing wide. "Do not speak of such things."  
  
"No," he said softly, shaking his head, "No, I want you to know. If I do not return, marry someone else. Above all else, I want you to be happy."  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck," she said warningly, leaning down and placing a kiss on his stomache. "You *will* return to me."  
  
Merry smiled widely, and nodded. "I will try my best."  
  
  
Marigold lay in Pippin's arms, spending their time laying and talking, and crying together. She loved how he held her protectively, as though he would save her from all evil in the world. He adored how her head fit perfectly against his chest, and how she sighed every now and then, her chest rising and falling.  
  
"I'm going to come back," he assured her, and kissed her forehead. "And I'm going to marry you when I do."  
  
"Oh, Pippin," she said softly, leaning up and kissing him quickly on the lips. She ran her tongue gently across his lips, and when he opened them, their mouths danced. Pippin groaned softly, leaning in closer to the kiss. Finally, they broke, and looked at each other. Pippin was allowing tears to fall. Just looking at him, scared and worried about his journey ahead, she felt herself succomb to tears as well.   
  
"I love you," she whispered, and they then lost themselves to passion.   
  
  
Violet and Marigold stood, watching, as Merry and Pippin walked down the path, alongside Frodo and Sam. Both were crying, watching as their loves disappeared out of sight.  
  
"I do hope they return," whispered Marigold, and Violet nodded.  
  
"Unharmed," she added, closing her eyes in a silent prayer for her and her sister's loves.  
  
~~~ The End ~~~  
  
(Epilogue to come)  
  
~*~*~* A/N: I know, I know. I changed some of the events of their leaving. Hey, if Peter Jackson can do it, so can I. *wink* ~*~*~*~*~ 


	14. Epilogue

~~~~****~~~~ Epilogue ~~~~****~~~~  
  
  
Merry and Pippin did return, after their long adventure. Aside from being quite a bit taller, older, and more mature, they had not much changed; especially not in their love for the Banks sisters.   
  
  
In my personal version of the facts, Pippin married Marigold, and Merry married Violet.   
  
  
  
~*~ And they lived happily ever after, to the end of their days ~*~   
  
  
  
~~~~ **** ~~~~ The End ~~~~ **** ~~~~ 


End file.
